


Flirty Rescue

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Flirting, Identity Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Susan is rescued by a flirtatious lady.





	Flirty Rescue

The evening had begun with a literal bang, with an attempt on her life, and yet Susan wouldn't change anything. It had been a long time since she was directly threatened, and even longer since she'd felt the need to rise to the flirtation of her rescuer.

"Do you make a habit of being in dangerous places?" she asked as the blonde with messy curls loosely swept back from her face danced her around the floor. In theory, they were hiding in a public place, just in case the assassin had not been alone.

"I could ask the same of you, my lovely lady," her dance partner said, smiling in such a roguish fashion. "I do find it gets the blood stirring," she added, voice just husky enough to light fires inside Susan's veins.

"And just how do you cope with such stirring, Miss?" Susan asked, after wetting her lips slowly, loving the intense attention the blonde paid to that action.

"Preferably with company," the woman purred at her boldly.

Susan smiled, and she forgot, for a bit, that she was a widow with children grown. For now, she was as young as she looked once more, and she pressed closer in the dance. "I don't even have your name yet."

"River. Song, if you need the fullness of it."

"River Song. A lovely name." Susan appreciated the way the hands on her hips tightened with the closeness they shared. "Susan. Susan Foreman."

She did not fail to see the shock register on her partner's face, before those hands wandered back to more proper locations.

"Well, this is awkward."

"Oh?" Susan wasn't happy with the change, but she was also very curious.

"I did not anticipate meeting my husband's granddaughter quite this way."

That was enough to still Susan's libido, even as her own eyes widened in shock. She hadn't heard of her grandfather in some years, nothing at all since that strange event where she'd met four other pieces of him.

"You married Grandfather?" was all that came out of her mouth at first.

"Indeed," River said. "So, shall we find a quiet place, and trade tales?"

Susan decided that would suit her just as well as what she had intended earlier. After all, she still loved her Grandfather, and wanted to know more of any being that could catch his hearts so fully.

"Yes. My place isn't far."


End file.
